


Whoops!

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Naked Kise, Parody, Surprised Aomine, Tik Tok Challenge, happy aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: A short fluff story about a recent trend I saw on Tit Tok - the nakey challenge. Walk in front of your girlfriend/boyfriend naked while they are busy.Kise walks prepares himself as he is about to walk down the corridor to the living room to surprise his boyfriend with his naked form.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Whoops!

A gentle whirl of the fan attempting to clear the steamed-up mirror preventing the young male from seeing his reflection. His need to look in the mirror did not stem from narcissism -despite what most people would think given his career as a male model. The need was to prepare for his plan. Before he could put his plan, into action he wanted to ensure he looked perfect before he could proceed. 

Even with the fan whirling attempting to clear away the steam, it wasn't doing it quickly enough. The young male wanted to ensure that his skin was glistening from the shower that he just had. In an attempt to see himself in the reflection, he brushed a skinny arm against the cold mirror, elevating some of the opaqueness from the mirror, leaving a streaky mark behind. It would just have to do so that he could continue with the plan.

In the mirror, his blonde slick back from his shower, water dripping from the tips of his hair down his face and back, sliding down his pale skin, carving out toned muscles until it stopped at the rim of the towel. His skin hot and sticky from the steam. He knew what he wanted to do: all Kise had to do was walk into the living room, which was down the dark corridor and stand at the doorway and get his boyfriend’s attention. That's it. That's the plan, but there was a slight hindrance that made Kise slightly hesitant. He had to walk down the hall completely naked. Kise wasn’t a narcissist, but he knew that he had a great body. All the basketball he did when he was in high school, sculpted his muscles perfectly. Causing fans to drool and sometimes make unwanted comments about his physique and Daiki, his boyfriend, to comment as they lay in bed.

One night, Kise and a few of his model girlfriends were out drinking at nice cocktail bar gossiping about everything. These girls weren't the type to be snobbish about eating junk food and swilling booze, that's why they all got one so well. They all ate what they wanted and still stayed in top form after a few crunches the next day. After many drinks, one of the girls began talking about her lack of sex life and had mentioned that she and boyfriend were going through a quiet spell and they needed a plan to relight the fire in their partners. 

The plan originated from another girl, Anita, who had gone through something very similar. She explained that after a nice bath when she looked her best in her natural self. She dried herself so she didn’t drip water all over their house and walked into the bedroom where her boyfriend was sitting at the end of the bed playing on his console, his eyes focused on the game in front. She proudly walked into the room and chucked the towel onto the bed, grabbing his attention with a smirk. His game was soon forgotten, flinging the remote and headset away. 

Usually, when she wanted attention she would paw him but he would smack her away continuing chatting with the guys. It always ended with her lying in bed all alone attempting to get some sleep until he turned his machine of which would be two/three in the morning. 

Her crazy idea is the reason why Kise was standing buck naked in the bathroom with the towel still wrapped around his waist. Anita's words the other day realised that Aomine and Kise were in the same rut as them. Yeah, they still had sex, but it wasn't as before. The spark was gone. The fire had died out months ago.

When they first moved into this house, two years ago, there was such a strong connection between them. They were glad that the neighbours couldn't hear them. The neighbours wouldn't get much sleep for at least a night and most of the morning. 

Kise didn't need the mirror to see his cheeks slowly turning red or the fact that a smiled at the mere thought. His stomach fluttered at the thought, feeling like a lovesick teenager who was new to love.

"I can do this," Kise chanted quietly to himself over and over. His more wild side convincing his nervous half that there wasn't anything to be afraid of; it was walking into the living room allowing his partner to see his vulnerable side. There was no way his plan could go badly except his body repulses Aomine.

Wait! No. That was the fear talking. Aomine is obsessed with his body. 

Aomine loves each and every part of him. He has been that way since we were fifteen almost ten years ago. But Aomine has been busy for so long that the pair haven't managed to spend the quality time together. Aomine was not the same as before, his job made him more and more distant from his beloved Kise but deep down he still loved him.

With that final inner battle in his head, he headed out the semi steamy bathroom and into the dark cool corridor, making the sweat on his arms cool down. The only source of light was coming from the living room where Aomine would be. That light was his guide as he plodded along the hallway to the living room door leaving wet footprints as he stepped. His heart rate was increasing with every step with anticipation and fear. Being so forward was Aomine’s forte, this was entirely new for him. It was always him to make the first move, which would eventually lead to sex. With a deep breath to calm his beating heart, he let the towel go with one hand but clenched the cloth in his hand as he stepped into the light as quietly as he could.

Kise searched the room to see Aomine sitting on their couch, feet resting on our coffee table. His laptop was on his resting on his lap and spoke quietly to someone. With another deep breath, Kise balled up the towel and threw the towel to the couch, hoping to catch Aomine’s attention, which it did. He looked up in surprise and then back down to the computer, acting as nothing happened.

Kise knew his presence was bothering him but in the right way. Kise noticed as his eyes quickly flickered over to him, take all of his glory as he stood there in our living room, glistening from the shower and completely naked. His glance was quick that if he had blinked, Kise would have missed it but he knew that Aomine saw him, it was for a second, but they locked eyes. 

For one, he removed his feet off the table and sat more upright on the couch. Two, all though he was trying to hide his smile by pressing his lips together, he could not stop the smirk that was coming from him. And three, every time he smirked, he let out breath almost like a chuckle.

"Hey Dad, c-can I call you tomorrow after work? I didn't realise the time. Alright, bye Dad," he slapped the laptop down and shifted his body so he could take in all of Kise’s natural glory. Luckily for Kise, the livingroom only had a few lamps on so he couldn't see the blush the covered his face. His blue orbs were scanning every inch of Kise. Kise finally relaxed not knowing why he was nervous in the first place —seeing Aomine smile sheepishly, his eyes looking at me so gently as he took in sight before him.

“What’s this? A gift from heaven,” Aomine chuckled as he took in his beautiful boyfriend standing so proudly showing off his well-toned body. 

Aomine quickly vanished when he jumped off the couch and ran straight to Kise chuckling as he did so. His massive arms wrapped around Kise’s petit frame, leaning in gently and placed a wet kiss to his cheek. The blonde’s heart thumped in his chest when he kissed him so kindly. Aomine knew what it did to his boyfriend’s heart, and he did it deliberately to tease him. 

With a dark chuckle escaping his throat, Aomine picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, like a fireman rescuing a trapped damsel. A soft giggle escaped our throats as he rushed up the stairs. The dark-haired male ran down the hall to where our bedroom was. He didn't look the smaller male in the eyes once as he ran. It was exhilarating not knowing what his partner was going to do to him when he reached our bedroom door —a large hand on the small of his back and the other in the crook of his knees. 

He kicked the bedroom door open and entered the dark bedroom. Aomine smiled as he dropped his partner right on the bed—the centre of the bed illuminated by the moonlight streaking through a crack in the curtains. Kise watched as Aomone stood at the foot of the bed and slowly peeled the shirt off his own toned body. Kise’s breath was catching in his throat as he watched his partner undress. Aomine smiled brightly at Kise as he crawled onto the bed and climbed over the smaller male’s body. Hands were instinctively going around Aomine’s neck, pulling him even closer, legs automatically adjusting and hooking around his waist. The feeling of Aomine’s body on him was something that he would never get over.

"Baby, what's the occasion?" he asked gently as his lips found their way to his neck and peppered the skin. A knot began to tie within Kise’s stomach, as his calloused fingers exploring boyfriends side. His leg hooking on his waist, allowing him to devour his neck. His skin prickled as he moved his fingers down to his waist.

"No reason just felt like spicing it up," Aomine laughed attacking his neck with more feverish kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluff story that has no meaning. Just something light and fun to read


End file.
